Tricks of The Heart
by Krazy 13
Summary: Gabriel has an apprentice, Talia and she's nothing like him. Bree is the only Harvelle left and she's hanging out with the Winchesters. Once these two completely different people meet, can they find something new? T for swearing and jackassery.
1. Chapter 1

_Talia_

I sat on the roof with my ass of a mentor Gabriel, our wings laying still behind us. I had 2 sets and he had 3. I had a dark blue and black rimmed set and a ice blue colour. They were pretty and apparently they reflect my cold personality. Lovely. Gabriel's, however, were much prettier I think. He had a set of gold and white, then a silver and a sky blue and a rare tri-colour set of brown, black and cream. No one could see us and our beautiful wings but that didn't help my unease. "Oh come on Tally," That's one thing I hate about my mentor, he gives me this stupid nickname, my name is Talia. "No one can see us, no need to be a worry-wart." He smirked. And people want me to be like him? I've been with this guy for a couple hundred years and I still don't like him.

"I don't care Gabriel-" I tried to start, keeping an eye out for a potential vessel.

"Call me Gabe." He smirked at me, sucking his colourless lollipop, I could smell all the different flavours from where I was sitting. Personally I wish he'd stop being such a sarky, smug bastard. He was supposed to be helping me with this, but no, he was just looking for another girl to get dirty with. And he's supposedly a archangel. I completely fail to see how the hell that came about. I swirled around the orange lollipop in my mouth looking for a vessel.

"I'll call you whatever I want, Gabriel. Now, are you going to help me or not?" Just as I finished that question I saw one. She had poker-straight shoulder length black hair, sapphire blue eyes and was about 5"9, which gave me two inches over Gabriel, haha. I jumped down from the roof, trying to make as little noise as possible for two reasons. 1- so no one heard me and 2- so I could shake Gabriel off my tail, plus I'm sure he has other 'things' to be getting on with.

I followed the girl to her house, she was very pretty and so Gabriel's type and what the heck am I saying? Ug, I have got to stop hanging out with him. Not like I have any choice in the matter. "Where ya going?" I jumped up about 2 feet in the air.

"Damn it Gabriel!" The smug bastard just laughed at me. Laughing, like a freaking lunatic. God, if it wasn't illegal I'm sure someone would've killed him already. I glared at him, unfortunately my magic wouldn't work on him, cuz if it did, I would've got rid of the dude soon as I realised I was stuck with the jackass. He certainly wouldn't have lasted long. I left him laughing in the street and caught up with the girl. She turned into a driveway and walked up. She still lived with her parents? Huh. Sometimes I think that's what Gabriel thinks of this whole situation. She went straight up to bed, I flew up slowly to the window to see her praying.

_"Dear God, thank you for providing me with all you have. I pray for another blessed day tomorrow. Amen."_ Well that's cute, but sorry love, Daddy aint gonna help you when I need a vessel. She climbed into bed, lazily and I climbed in through the window.

_"You have been chosen."_ She sat up tired, rubbing her eyes and wondered where my voice was coming from. I had made my voice come from her radio on the other side of her room.

"What have I been chosen for, pray tell?" She sat up properly, crossing her legs. She was either very skeptical or very scared, but she was definitely eager to hear what I had to say. She absentmindedly played with the silver cross on the chain around her neck.

_"You have been chosen to be a vessel. A vessel for a Angel of the Lord. "_ She perked up, her bright eyes shining, fully awake now._ "But, to become a vessel, I need to have your permission."_

"Get on with it!" I could hear Gabriel shout outside. I rolled my eyes and disconnected from the radio to tell him where he could shove it.

"Yes, you have my permission. But I would like to know your name." She answered quietly.

_"Talia. My name is Talia."_ I answered, kinda feeling awkward about this, especially as I knew that Jackass was listening. I refrained from throwing something at his head as he clearly didn't understand the meaning of sensitivity._ "What's yours?"_

"My name is Mercy DeFenity. " Pretty name. "God bless you Talia." I took that as a signal to take her as a vessel. Next thing you'd see was a blinding white light as I possessed Leira's body, taking her as my vessel. I looked around using my new vessel. She had purple walls and photos stuck to them, and they were pretty much stuck on every available piece of space on the wall. She had a floor length mirror, in which I looked upon my reflection. Denim jacket, plain black tank top, destroyed jeans, lace up fingerless gloves and sneakers.

I jumped out the window and saw Gabriel waiting impatiently outside. Even his vessel was snarky. Bastard. "Finally! Let's get out- and woah! Get a load of you, hot stuff!" He smirked at me and I find it creepy already when he smirks. Now, now I was freaked out. Nothing ever good comes when Gabriel smirks. To me anyway.

"You going to do something or we just going to stand here staring at each other?" I asked, hoping he would choose the former and just stop staring. He either freaked me out or pissed me off. How long was this gonna go on for?

"You know you love it." In what bloody world? "Let's bug the Winchesters. We haven't played a game with them in a while." Well that oughta be just fun. Last time I checked, they hated us! And its a wonder he's still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

~Bree~

My dad was William Anthony Harvelle. He died when I was young and it was only recently that I had decided to track down my stepmother and half-sister, Ellen and Joanna Beth Harvelle. But, by the time I'd come to meet the only family I had left, I found I was completely alone in the world. So now I found myself at an old man's house. Bobby Singer to be exact. Dad mentioned him a lot. Said if ever I needed help to go to him. I had followed in my father's footsteps by becoming a hunter. 25 years old, my mom would have wanted me to settle down and have a family, but like the rest of my family, she was dead too. Not many people realised that the dates of my immediate family were all in a row just years apart. And it was that time of year, the time of my dad's death. It always depressed me.

"Bree!" A pillow landed square in my face, stopping me from reliving my memories.

"Dean do it again and I will castrate you." I growled, looking up at him.

"Well listen."

"To what? You aren't saying anything interesting." In coming to Bobby, I found myself now stuck with the Winchester brothers, Dean and Sam. Sam, I didn't mind, he was like a sweet older brother, very sensitive and caring. Dean, on the other hand, was the jerk of the century. Always bitching, always drinking and if he wasn't, he either had his mouth full of pie or was banging some new broad.

"How we intend to kill this Wendigo."

"I said my part, I think we should use the mini harpoon and flame thrower, I don't see why it wouldn't work." I sighed.

"I don't know Dean maybe Bree has a point." Sam said, he'd been sitting on the fence as we argued about how to take down this Wendigo in Forks, Washington.

"Thank you Sammy."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Douche." I added and we all started to laugh.

"You're all a bunch a Idjits." Bobby said, finally having enough of us. "Why don't you just get out and kill the damn thing."

"Yeah come on boys lets kick ass." I smiled, standing and walking out to my car, a 1967 Ford Mustang Eleanor convertible. It was my dad's favourite car. He'd always wanted one, but couldn't afford one, so a few years ago when I saw Ellie (my car) in the scrap yard, I had to buy her and fix her up real good. As I climbed in, I pulled open the glove compartment and pulled out a raspberry flavoured sucker, my favourite.

I took off with the brothers following behind me. I'd pulled up as far into the woods as our cars would go and was pulling out the harpoon gun when Dean finally caught up to me.

"Someone's eager."

"Well I want to get this over a done with, I hate working Wendigo cases." A Wendigo was the first creature I'd hunted on my own and I had the scars to prove it. We moved off into the woods. We'd been walking for a while it was all quiet, but I was suddenly hit with the feeling that someone was watching me. I stopped, looking around and then back tracking to where I could have sworn I'd heard something, but when I turned back the boys had gone.

"Dean? Sammy? Ah shit." I carried on the way we were heading and I couldn't see them anywhere, I was starting to feel a little panicked, what if something had happened to them? I heard a scream and knew that the girl that had been taken wasn't dead…yet. I took off as fast as I could to the scream and careened into an opening. Dean was trying to aim his damn flare gun at the wendigo as Sam who had a huge gash across his forehead tried to help the girl. The flamethrower was crushed on the floor. I pulled up the harpoon and shot it, but not before it hit Dean taking him down. The wendigo turned, rage all over its hideous face. I dropped the harpoon gun it was useless to me now. I ran, but it chased me. I knew from experience that my gun would be useless against the damn thing. I heard Sam faintly shouting for Dean to get up and help me, but then all I could hear was the wendigo closing in on me. I found myself trapped between a huge cliff face and the wendigo. I turned to face it while still backing up and tripped. There was whooshing sound and a bright light and I found myself back in the clearing a man holding on to me as if we were dance partners, me bent and him leaning down smirking he planted his lips on mine pulled me up and spun me letting go of my hand for me to only fall over Dean who was sitting up.

"God damn it! What the fuck just happened!" I shouted.

"Get off me Bree," I glared at him and stood quickly. The next thing I knew, Dean unloaded his gun into the guy who saved me.

"Dean! What are you doing?! He just saved my life!" I kicked the gun from his hand and pushed him away, meaning to go to the guy, but he was stood laughing as a woman walked up behind him and hit him round the head.

"He's that asshole that killed me, over a hundred times! He's a damn Trickster."

"Loki?" I asked puzzled.

"Yeah, the Mystery Spot we told you about, humbling people in his on sick twisted mind, loves candy." Sam said glaring at the man. I admit, I was pissed the guy had just kissed me, but he saved me. A second later and I'd have been shredded. I looked at the guy, he was maybe 5'7 so at least two inches taller than me, he was kinda good looking I guess. He had a teasing arrogant smile plastered to his face, but his eyes. His eyes showed it was a trick, that he wasn't this jackass he was playing to the audience. Not like that seemed to matter to Dean. Then I noticed the woman with them.

"Well if he's Loki, then who is she?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

_Talia_

"Well if he's Loki, then who is she?" A woman asked me and Gabriel. We had gone to save the Winchesters, and we- well Gabriel, saved the woman from a Wendigo.

"Name's Chérie-Fleur, I'm his- what was the word?" I asked rhetorically, I was about to say 'assistant' but Gabriel beat me to the chase. I hated the name Chérie-Fleur, I mean it sounded pretty but it wasn't for me. I mean, honey flower? Really?

"Girlfriend." He smirked, I smacked him upside the head. I was oh so close to stabbing him, but then that would leave me with an awkward conversation about angels and tricksters. It would be just awkward and long and even though I'm an angel and can live forever, I don't have the time.

"Assistant." I answered instead. "He's pissed me off too much for me to like him. It's a long story." I smiled friendly at the girl, who looked to the Winchesters for confirmation. They nodded, still wary of Gabriel's intentions. Hell, I would be- no scratch that, I didn't even know. _"What are we doing here Gabriel?" _He turned around and looked at me, smirk on his face which shot my expression down.

_"Oh, nothing, just screwing with the Winchesters Tally" _Oh for the love of Daddy. I shook my head, wondering why I had to get stuck with Gabriel. I already have control of my powers, I have no need for Gabriel to 'mentor over me'. They could have at least put me with Castiel or Balthazar if they could, bless his soul, I'd probably even get along with Raphael. "Well, I can see we're not very welcome here, Chérie, we best get going." He winked at me and I sighed. _We're going to put them into a parallel dimension again. _I stared at him blankly. We both snapped our fingers and the surroundings changed into something fresh out of an awesome graphic video game.

"What did you do?" Dean scowled at us. It was very obvious he hated both of us, well maybe a little more me because I got to kill him when we did a mystery spot and repeat trick. That was epic. Basically, I may have screwed another few ways with the Winchesters.

"Oh hush Dean, just make your way through the game and we'll see where we stand if you live. You all got 5 lives. Be careful." I said before snapping myself and Gabriel out of there. It was a bit like a video game in the sense that there was crappy music, easy and hard levels. Only differences is that a- there were no replays, so once you died after the 5th life goes, you die and b- we're in the actual game itself, just to make it a little more fun.

"Nice going kiddo." I rolled my eyes. I may be significantly younger than him but I'm not a kid. Although I do miss being a kid. I got taught how to fly by Balthazar, Castiel and Gabriel, hell, I even think I got taught by Michael but I don't remember. But what I do remember is that my powers caused a lot of havoc and I had the sneaky habit of disappearing.

As I sat cross-legged on the cliff face, Gabriel laying on his elbows next to me, I remembered my childhood. The flying lessons, the frequent lectures of not disappearing, the magic lessons. I remember then Castiel and Balthazar having to go off to fight in the war and by that time Gabriel had disappeared from the face of Heaven. Since I was the only other angel with these powers, I couldn't be taught anything new. So I ended up leaving heaven and searching for Gabriel. I could tell it was him easily. His 3 sets of wings are pretty hard to miss. When I found him, Michael must've been following me, and then we got snapped straight back into heaven. Once the abandonment lecture was over with, since I was and still am one of the youngest angels in existence, Michael reluctantly handed over his trust to Gabriel to look after me and since I had his powers, he was to teach me on how to use them. I slumped my shoulders and my expression changed. "Tally." I turned over my shoulder and faced him with a given up look. "Are you okay?" It's probably the most normal and calm moment we've had; and I wouldn't have changed it. I turned round to face the view and didn't answer. "Thinking about heaven?"

I nodded, I tended to have these little remembrance moments often, especially more now since we've been screwing with the Winchesters and now that they know about Castiel. I rarely get to see Castiel now, I doubt he'd remember me. He always used to be confused when I started magic-ing candy from out of nowhere. Gabriel just smiled and Balthazar just shook his head and complained at how something so cute and sweet wasn't more related to him. He was comparing me to Gabriel. I didn't appreciate that then and I don't appreciate now.

"C'mon, we should get back to the game. The Winchesters won't screw themselves." I tried a failed attempt at humour. But even I could see it was miserable. Gabriel snapped his fingers and we were back into the game, the Winchesters and the girl were on level two. A seemingly empty and easy haunted house. They had almost finished, finding the key to get out, however wasn't so easy. I hid it in a blindingly obvious place, but it was still so hidden that no one seemed to think to look there. There was a jar of pure salt on the half broken table in the centre. It wasn't the only thing on the table so it blended in. Gabriel zoomed himself into the next level whilst I made myself invisible and pushed the jar clear off the table so it broke, breaking the sound of murmurs from the winchesters and the girl. They all swerved around and noticed the change in surroundings. The key stuck out like a sore thumb or like Gabriel being anywhere. From my point of view anyway since I can see his wings.

Dearest Sammy picked up the key and unlocked the door which led to a normal looking garden. Wrong. The words "LEVEL 3" flashed up in neon green letters and the location switched. So we'll fast forward a bit here. Our game was a basic 10 level game. With 10 being the hardest. Okay, by the time we got to level 10, good ol' big brother Dean had 2 lives, the girl had 2 but Sammy was down to just one. Now for this one, we were having a lot of fun just randomly dragging enemies from random video games. Our favourites were from final fantasy, mine- Vincent Valentine, cuz he's a badass and cute as hell; and Gabe's was Sephiroth, I have no idea why. Both jackasses though so they have something in common. Okay, so we were down to the boss battle, Dean and Bree (I finally learned her name) were fighting Vincent and just random low level enemies, Sammy had sneaked off the find one of the few weapons we hid around the arena. But Sephiroth had come up behind him and I shot Gabriel a worried look. Since he's like the Prince of Cool, he ignored me and my worried expression, as per usual. As Sammy started to turn around, Sephiroth raised his Nodachi (Japanese sword) and that's when something in me flipped. I grabbed a common fighting sword straight out of England and blocked Seph's blow, pushing Sammy backwards with one hand. I snapped up another sword and stabbed his stomach as he had both hands on his sword and still pushing with a huge amount of force. "End the game Loki." I shot a glare to Gabriel who ended the game with a snap. Seph and the rest of them disappeared and we went back to where we started. Wherever we started actually was. I turned to face Gabriel, who actually looked confused and beaten down for once. I may have just shut him up. Oh dear Daddy.

"You saved me." Sammy stuttered, pulling himself up off the ground. Nahhh, I just let you die and we're in heaven. Really. My vessel's blue eyes flickered over to him and then to Dean and Bree who were just confused.

"Of course." I murmured, unsure of how to answer. I felt awkward and I couldn't take the amount of eyes staring at me. Even though it was only 4 pairs, it felt like a million. I snapped myself out of there quicker than you can say archangel. I left Gabriel to explain or maybe not explain. But at that moment in time I just wanted to be alone and maybe think about things. Well a lot of things. The pang of hurt in my chest when I saw Sammy get hurt in level 5 and the heart beats I missed in level 10 when I was hoping Sammy would survive on his own. Which was definitely not the case. Damn it. Why am I feeling these feelings, this sympathy. I don't know anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

~Bree~

We stood back in the clearing after that being, Cherie-Fleur, she said she was called, saved Sam. And no sooner had we got back to the clearing, she disappeared. Poof, just vanished, which I thought seemed very much like how Castiel appeared and disappeared all the time. I looked up at Loki as Sam stared holes into the place where Cherie had just been. "So, Loki you want to explain what just happened? Why she just saved Sam and why you saved me?" He looked at me a little longer and winked before disappearing in the same fashion as Cherie.

"Way to get the truth Bree." Dean smirked.

"Bite me Winchester." I growled. "You ok Sam?" He nodded and I took off heading in the general direction, I was sure my car was in. After a 30 minute walk we reached our cars. I got in and blasted my music seeing Dean heading to my car. I backed up fast and headed to the road in no mood for Dean and his smartass remarks.

Driving along, all I could think about was what I had actually seen in Loki's eyes. They seemed empty, but full of pain at the same time, lifeless, like he was missing something or someone. I wondered in the centuries he'd been alive, just how many people he'd lost. Surely he had made friends, cared about normal humans in his lifetime and I wondered how many he'd lost. I couldn't imagine how much hurt and pain he'd endured over the centuries. Sure, I was a little pissed that he had messed with Dean, sure Dean was the biggest jackass I knew, but I could rely on Dean to get the job done and have my back. If, for no other reason that he felt there was a debt to be paid, that Ellen and Jo's death was down to him. But if Loki really wanted to kill us, I'm sure he could so easily do it. It was all just giving me a headache.

"So what you aren't talking to me?" Dean shot out the second we walked into Bobby's place.

"I try to limit my interactions with you as much as possible. I don't like you, you don't like me." I snapped, sitting down on the couch.

"Christ sake what happened now?!" Bobby demanded.

"Loki, seems to like her. Saved her ass and kissed her, yet I can't shoot him for that bullshit he pulled and for killing me repeatedly." Sam was kinda out of it as he sat down. I wondered if he was thinking of Loki's assistant Cherie.

"Oh, so he kills you, but I can't thank him for saving me?" I didn't know why I was getting angry, but I was. I knew the words that were about to come out of my mouth were harsh and regrettable and I didn't mean it, but I knew they would hurt and I couldn't stop it. "Well maybe if he'd have killed you I'd still have family!" Dean paled and I felt the instant regret and hated myself, but I hid it well standing and walking out of the house leaving them all shocked.

I slammed my hands on the steering wheel as I drove into the motel car park. I'd just grabbed take out meaning to eat it, but it laid in the back seat as I slammed my hands on the steering wheel again. "God damn it I hate you Dean!"

"So do a lot of people." I jumped turning to see Loki sat in the passenger seat. "Hey again." He smirked.

"Hi..." I was unsure as to what he was doing here and what he might do. My head said listen to what the guys had said about him, that he could try and hurt me or use me to get to them. But my heart said no, said he wouldn't do that.

"Hey what's wrong? I thought we were cussing the Winchesters." He smiled reaching for my glove compartment and pulling out one of my suckers and handing me a raspberry my favourite.

"But. How did you k.."

"I know everything, nice choice, good to see a lady with a sweet tooth." He winked. "So what did Dean do this time?"

"This time." He looked at me pointedly, I realised how slow and stupid I sounded and sighed. "I was kinda defending you for saving me and Dean wanting to shoot you. And I may have said something and blamed something on him, that wasn't really his fault." I saw something flicker behind his eyes, but couldn't make out what it was.

"Your step mom and half-sister?" I nodded. "Yeah well, Dean's always rushing into things head first, he's a waste of space, no brains whatsoever. Sam's good, but he hasn't got a killer instinct, so together they make a good team, not great, but good. So when things get tough people die. Good people and yet they keep on living." I nodded it was true.

"It's just not- their dad was the reason my dad is dead and then because of them, my only surviving family is now dead!" He nodded. "I just don't know what to do." He leaned in closer to me, his hand on my arm. The touch sent tingles throughout my body and my eyes seemed to shut of their own accord. I felt his lips on mine and a happy little sound escaped me, my hand wrapping round his neck my fingers locking into his hair. I had forgotten the last time I had been with someone. I felt the motel bed beneath me, but things started to fade, sound and all light. I could just make out who sounded like Cherie-Fleur berating Loki.

When I woke it was to the sound of my cell ringing. I rolled over noticing I was fully dressed and grabbed it. "Yeah?"

"Bree, thank god! I've been trying to get hold of you all night!"

"Sorry Sam..after what I said I didn't think any of you would want to talk to me again." I felt my eyes prick with tears and I shook my head furiously to get rid of them.

"We're outside." I stood quickly and opened the door. Sam was stood in the doorway and he smiled down at me. I gave him a quick hug to apologise and he walked in, then I saw Dean. He looked angry and hurt. I did the only thing I could think of and awkwardly hugged him to which he returned in kind.

"I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean it. I just knew it would hurt you and I was so angry. I-I'm sorry." I said pulling away.

"It's fine. It was-"

"No it wasn't and let's face it, you made up for it by saving my ass countless times." He smiled that cocky smile of his.

"Fair enough." He said walking in.

"So we have a possible Trickster problem over in Denver Colorado." Sam said sitting at the table. "We'll understand if you don't want to come, but we would like you to."

"Sure, I'll help, not if it's Loki. I won't kill him." Dean went to open his mouth, but stopped. I had to smile. Dean Winchester stopping himself from saying something was a miracle indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Talia_

I don't know where I left Gabriel, but I know where I ended up. I was back to the start, not heaven, but Denver, Colorado. Where it all started. Where I found Gabriel. I found two targets. 25 year old Fraternal twins, Jennifer and James Angel. Jennifer was cruel and bullied 3 different girls into suicide and another she helped commit suicide. James was horrible, he thought it would be a good idea to tell a work colleague that his very ill mother was dead, only for him to find out that she had been stabbed in her hospital bed later that day. So this was basically karma. I realised that Gabriel wouldn't be able to find me, but now since I could track him, I found him making out with Bree. "Gabriel!" I started laying into him in Enochian. It really wasn't pretty.

"Are you done?" He asked me, looking worried. Good, he should be worried. "Now what is so important that you came and found me." I'm glad he left it there otherwise I would've started all over again.

"Two potential victims. Jennifer "Tink" and James "Jay" Angel. 25 from Denver, Colorado." That was all I needed to say as we zapped there, checking out our victims.

_Next Day_

Me and Gabriel relaxed in a motel, watching the news, which had covered our work. _"Jennifer and James Angel were found dead this morning in James' hospital room in Exempla St Joseph Hospital by their younger sister Cheyenne and her roommate Stella." _I looked over from where I was sitting on one bed and saw Gabriel, on the other, still sucking a lollipop, looking distant and quiet. I may dislike him when he's loud and obnoxious but I can't stand it when he's quiet cuz I always think something's wrong. I edged off the bed slowly and sat down next to Gabriel.

"Gabe, sweetheart, are you okay?" See, I can be kind. I got no response. "Gabe, I'm sorry for flipping out on you yesterday." I also apologise too. I looked at him, blue eyes looking into golden brown. "Gabe-" I found myself going off track as I saw the past filter through. The time we spent in heaven, the family of Michael, Raphael and Lucifer and the huge bust up which really affected him, being the youngest of the brothers that is. I kinda had no more words to say since I had never seen this side to him before, well I had seen his caring side, which was a rare thing in itself.

"Shouldn't we be looking for more douches? " He asked quietly, quietest I ever heard him speak. I hated seeing him like this, I mean, I know I act like I hate him, but to honest, he's a good friend once you look deep and way past the smarminess and jackassery. He's also like one of the few (Balthazar and Casitel are in this too), like a big brother to me, cuz he's pretty much raised me. Like from when I was a baby angel, learning how to fly, learning my tricks and now, where I'm cold hearted, cynical and pretty much a sarcastic little bitch.

"We probably should, we better start soon. How long do you think we have till the Winchesters and the girl catch on?" He shrugged his shoulders. Okay, now I was worried. He normally had an answer for everything.

"Not long that's for sure." And with that he disappeared. I hate it when he leaves me hanging. Seriously it's annoying. I sighed and changed the look of my vessel, giving myself red and black hair, storm grey eyes and a 5"5 slim stature. I zapped myself to the nearest cafe where all the teens/colleges hang out. I snapped my fingers, giving my character a stereotype and a bit of a history within college. That way I would check out if they decided to check my background. I had to act all shy and pretty smart, I had given myself glasses to play the part of the nerd who wouldn't say boo to a goose. This was going to take a lot of acting. I took a seat by the corner but in view of the popular crew. The two leaders were who I was after. Kelly Athens and Alex Monroe. For terrorising everyone's lives since forever. I pulled out a book from my messenger bag and started to read at near enough halfway but before I could read a word, I felt my phone go off in my pocket, I sighed and pulled it out. _Gabriel _and above that was a picture of us two when we were drunk- long story. I answered called and was greeted with an unusually smiley sounding person. _"Hey, Winchesters are in town." _What about the- actually, don't even wanna ask.

"Well, you did say we wouldn't have long. You got a location?" I asked, keeping an eye out for them.

"_Well I just saw the Winchesters all suited and booted headed into a cafe called _Merry Drink-" oh fuck me. I looked up and there they were. Dean and precious little Sammy. Damn it.

"Shit! I'll call you back." I hung up, put my phone on silent and slid it back into my pocket. That way if Gabriel called me back they wouldn't see the picture and blow his and my cover. I went back to my book and tried to focus on it, keeping an eye on my targets as well as I could. I heard someone cough in front of me awkwardly. Oh bugger. I looked over the pages of my book and saw the Winchesters. Oh shit. I put down the book on the table, folding the corner of the page I was reading as I did. "Uh...Hi."I said, playing all shy.

"Hi. I'm Special Agent Gonzo and this is my partner Agent Van Dam." Sammy introduced. Not exactly blending in there Sam. Dean nodded, I was playing a little apprehensive. "And you're Miss...?"

"Corbyn Harley." I smiled shyly. "I'm kinda the little outcast here." Sam smiled empathetically and Dean smiled genuinely. Damn it. "Are you here about Jennifer and James?" They looked at me strangely. "I mean it normally takes a little more than a double murder to bring in the FBI. I think it was something supernatural. Maybe a trickster."

"You think a trickster did this?" Always make 'em remember you. I nodded shyly. "Why?" Dean shot a look to Sam.

"Well, Jennifer and James weren't exactly known for their nice attitudes. They were pretty mean. I was one of Jennifer's earliest victims."

"And what about James?" Sam asked me kindly. He's pretty cute for a hunter.

"I didn't have much to do with him but my brother, Leo had a incident with him." I said looking down. "I would say this would be a damn cruel karma. No one deserves to die. But they were cruel to others. I wouldn't use that as a justification. Just...I guess either it's life being mean or a trickster is involved. I'd vote for trickster. More plausible." I checked my watch in an attempt to make out I had somewhere else to be. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get going. Goodbye sirs." I nodded to both of them, dragging my bag from the seat and made my way out.

"Hey fattie, you need a slab of butter to get out or do you want a knife to cut yourself?" Bitch. The whole crew laughed. And it took a whole lot not to just walk over and smite her slowly and painfully. I choked out a pretend sob and ran out. I ran right down the street and as soon as I was out of sight from the cafe, I ran into a alleyway where no one could see me. I snapped my fingers and I was back to my normal self. I got out my phone and texted Gabriel. _Winchesters in Merry Drink. Seen next two. Meet me in the motel. Talia _


End file.
